John Sims Clarke (c1853-1935)
|long_name=John Sims Clarke |birth_year=1853 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1935 |death_month=8 |death_day=25 |death_address="Ludford", Kissing Point and Victoria roads |death_locality=Ermington, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 15567/1935 CLARKE.—August 25, 1935, at his residence, Ludford, Kissing Point and Victoria roads, Ermington, John Sims (ex-Inspector N.S.W. Mounted Police), beloved father of James, Stanley, and Mary, aged 82 years. Funeral to-day. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1898 |wedding1_month=04 |wedding1_day=30 |wedding1_date-approx= |wedding1_address=St Davids |wedding1_locality=Surry Hills, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 2427/1898 CLARKE—WOODBRIDGE.—April 30, 1898, at St. David's Church, Surry Hills, by the Rev. Mr. Hargraves, Sub-inspector Clarke, of Sydney, to Harriett, fourth daughter of Mr. Geo. Woodbridge, of Gundagai. :: |remains_year=1935 |remains_month=8 |remains_day=26 |remains_locality=Northern Suburbs Crematorium, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=CLARKE - The Relatives and Friends of Mr. and Mrs. JAMES CLARKE, Mr. and Mrs. STANLEY CLARKE (Crookwell), and Miss MARY CLARKE are invited to attend the Funeral of their late beloved FATHER and FATHER-IN-LAW, John Sims Clarke; to leave his late residence, Victoria-road, Ermington, THIS ( Monday) MORNING, at 10.30 o'clock for the Crematorium Northern Suburbs, By request no flowers. :: |globals= }} Biography Obituaries MR J. S. CLARKE. The death occurred on Sunday of Mr. John Sims Clarke, of Ermington, a former inspector of mounted police, at the age of 82. Born in England, Mr. Clarke served with the 17th Lancer Regiment in Ireland, Africa, and India, retiring with the rank of sergeant-major. He came to Australia and joined the New South Wales Mounted Police 52 years ago as an instructor in horsemanship and mounted drill. He was in charge of the training of recruits for 31 years and retired with the rank of inspector in 1914. He was also buyer of police horses for 21 years. Mr. Clark's wife died 10 days ago. He is survived by two sons and a daughter. The Funeral took place at the Crematorium, Rookwood, yesterday. The cortege from the home was headed by an escort of police motor-cyclists, and at the cemetery a squad of police, under Inspector Tindall, acted as a guard of honour. Among those at the graveside were:- Messrs. James Clarke and Stanley Clarke (sons), Miss Mary Clarke (daughter). Mr. F. Woodbridge, Mr. J. Sullivan (Veterans' Association), Inspectors W. J. Innes, Coleman, and Graham; Sergeants Kingkade. Banks, Merrett, Hood, and Bathwick, Messrs. A. J. Weignell. W. H. Phillips, F. E. Spurway, B. Miller, B. Harker, R. Conroy, J. Burns. F. Catt, C. Cowell, W. A. Wadden, L. McMahon, C. Fryer, A. Adcock, P. Higgins, C. Adcock, P. Eyles, G. McGill, J. Madden, Mrs. James Clarke and Mrs. Fullerton. :: WAR MEMORY. Man Who Found Body of Prince Imperial. Mr. John Sims Clarke, a former Inspector of mounted police, who died at Ermington on Sunday, was one of a party of British soldiers who, during the Zulu war in 1879, discovered the body of the Prince Imperial, son of Napoleon III, of France, who had been killed by Zulus. The Prince Imperial, by whose death the hopes of restoring the Napoleonic fortune in France were wrecked, had fled to England with his father and mother, the Empress Eugenie, after the Franco-Prussian war of 1870. He was educated at the Woolwich military academy from 1872 to 1875, and volunteered for service with the British troops when the Zulu war broke out. He became detached from the party of cavalry, of which he was a member, and was speared by Zulus, on June 1, 1879, being then only 23 years of age. Mr. Clarke related, during his life, that he wrapped the body of the Prince Imperial in the saddle cloth taken from his horse. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales Category:British military personnel of the Anglo-Zulu War Category:17th Lancers officers